Don't make noise in library
by Titan Moon
Summary: Hatake Kakashi, guru matematika sekaligus pengawas perpustakaan membisikkan "Don't make noise in library." kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke lakukan di perpustakaan?
**Don't make noise in library**

Uchiha Sasuke, sang jenius raven, berjalan menuju ruangan kelasnya. Sang raven memasang gaya standarnya, tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong, kepala memandang lurus ke depan, dan gaya berjalan serta tubuhnya tampak tegap. Sesampainya di kelas, sang Uchiha duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang.

Jam pelajaran ke lima. Diluar matahari begitu terik dan kelas mengeluaran aura hitam yang sangat pekat. Lima belas menit setelah bel berbunyi, guru mata pelajaran matematika mereka masuk. Seperti biasa, sang guru yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Hatake Kakashi datang terlambat, dan dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Sensei, Anda terlambat." Ucap Hyuga Neji, sang ketua kelas.

"Hahah, maaf. Tadi aku kesulitan menemukan buku ku." Balas Kakashi seenaknya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelaran hari ini..." lanjutnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke hanya memandang kesal guru berambut peraknya tersebut.

Bel jam keenam telah berbunyi. Kakashi tampak agak kesulitan saat keluar dari ruang kelas Sasuke. Pria tinggi tersebut berusaha membuka pintu kelas dengan tangannya yang dipenuhi buku tugas dan tas besar tersampir dibahunya. Tampaknya tidak ada seorang murid pun yang berniat membatu sang guru, dan sang guru tampak tidak berniat meminta tolong bantuan muridnya.

Sasuke memandang kesal pada sikap gurunya yang tidak efisien tersebut. Kenapa juga si rambut perak itu tidak meletakkan buku-buku tugas tersebut, baru kemudian membuka pintu.

"Cih..." bisik Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah Kakashi yang saat itu sedang berusaha membuka pintu dengan kaki kirinya.

"Sensei, kau ini benar-benar payah." Bisik Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu.

Tanpa dimintai juga, Sasuke segera mengambil beberap buku tugas yang ada ditangan Kakashi. Sasuke si pemuda dingin yang tidak pedulian itu ternyata berniat membantu guru matematikanya tersebut.

"Ah... Terimakasih Uchiha-kun" Balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke sambil mendahului gurunya menuju ruang guru.

"Oi, Uchiha-kun, aku tidak sedang menuju ruang guru." Kakashi berucap kepada muridnya itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke terlalu malas mengeluarkan suara, maka dia hanya mengikuti Kakashi yang telah bergerak ke arah berlawanan dari Sasuke.

Ternyata mereka menuju perpustakaan. Ya, benar juga. Kakashi sensei kan merangkap sebagai guru pengawas perpustakaan karena dia merupakan guru paling muda di SMA Sasuke, wajar jika dia diberikan tugas membosankan seperti itu.

"Terimakasih, Uchiha-kun. Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kelas." ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke diam tidak bergeming sambil memandang sang guru. Kakashi balas menatapnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin belajar sastra." Balas Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Aku akan membaca saja diperpustakaan." Lanjutnya singkat.

Kakashi yang mengetahui bahwa si raven adalah pemuda jenius hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah dengan membiarkan salah satu muridnya membolos, tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan muridnya yang keihatan _bossy_ tersebut.

Setelah mengatur buku-buku tugas yang tadi dibawanya, Kakashi segera bergerak ke arah meja-meja perpustakaan yang dipenuhi buku-buku. Kebiasaan anak-anak SMA. Mereka tidak mengembalikan buku ke rak sehingga Kakashi harus menguras tenaga melakukannya. Perpustakaan hanya diisi oleh sepasan guru dan murid tersebut, wajar saja, saat itu kan sedang jam pelajaran terakhir. Sama seperti ketika berusaha membuka pintu kelas, Kakashi sensei sepertinya tidak memahami apa yang dinamakan efisiensi. Dia segera membawa setumpuk besar buku-buku ke rak dan kesulitan untuk menyusun buku-buku tersebut. Sasuke yang melihat tindakan gurunya tersebut hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Sensei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya kesal dan bergerak ke arah Kakashi.

"Aku ingin menyusun buku-buku ini." Balas Kakashi singkat.

Lagi-lagi, akhirnya Sasuke harus membantu gurunya tersebut. Sasuke melirik Kakashi yang tengah mengatur buku-buku sesuai dengan nomor rak. Pakaian gurunya tampak berantakan, mungkin karena saat itu sudah memasuki jam terakhir. Kemeja putih bergarisnya mencuat keluar, dasinya juga sudah mengendor, tidak lagi berada pada posisi rapi di leher sang guru. Belum lagi kancing bajunya bagian atas yang terbuka, mengekpose leher putih sang guru. Jelas saja penampilan Kakashi bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke yang masih tampak rapi.

Kakashi sedikit berjinjit kala tangannya berusaha mencapai rak atas untuk mengembalikan sebuah buku. Pada saat itu, kemeja Kakashi sedikit terangkat, menunjukkan bagian perutnya (yang diluar dugaan Sasuk) ternyata sangat _six pack_. Inner Sasuke mengalami mimisan akut, sementara matanya tidak berhenti menatap perut sang sensei tampan.

Kakashi tersadar dengan pandangan Sasuke. Matanya ikut menelusur kearah pandangan Sasuke, ah ternyata sang murid memandangi perutnya. Kakashi tersenyum nakal.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-kun?" Tanyanya, masih dengan senyuman iblis di bibirnya.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Masih dengan senyum setannya, Kakashi berniat menggoda murid yang telah membantunya. Dia sadar bahwa bukan hanya wanita saja yang tertarik dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang aduhai, tetapi juga pria, bahkan pria sejenis Sasuke.

"Hei, Uchiha..." Panggil Kakashi.

Sasuke yang tengah merapikan buku, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara Kakashi yang memanggilnya.

"Ada ap..." Sasuke tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya kala matanya memandang sang guru yang dengan bangganya sedang menaikkan kemejanya tinggi-tinggi, memperlihatkan keseluruhan perut _six pack_ nya. Seketika itu juga Sasuke _sweat drop._

Kakashi melemparkan senyum bangga kepada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menatap perut itu dengan intens. Tanpa sadar Sasuke meneguk liurnya, seolah-olah dirinya adalah singa yang menatap mangsa. Kakashi tidak menyadari aura gelap yang dikeluarkan oleh muridnya tersebut.

Kakashi yang masih membanggakan _six pack_ nya tidak melihat gerakan cepat sang Uchiha kala tangannya bergerak mengelus perut itu. Kakashi terkejut dengan gerakan lembut dan dingin tangan Sasuke di perutnya. Rasanya geli.

Tidak berhenti disitu saja, Sasuke memberikan jilatan lembut di perut Kakashi, membuat sang guru mengeliat kegelian.

"Ne, Ucii...ha, a..pa, a...pa yang sedang kau la...kuk...an?" Tanya Kakashi terbata-bata.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak membalas, dirinya hanya menggerayangi sang guru dengan jilatan dan ciuman diperutnya. Wajah Kakashi berubah merah kala tangan Sasuke menekan punggungnya dan membasahi peruntya dengan liur sang murid. Setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke tidak juga menghantikan aktivitasnya tersebut. Kakashi merasa hal itu tidak baik, maka dengan lembut dia mendorong Sasuke dari perutnya.

Perutnya tampak basah dan memerah akibat gigitan Sasuke. Keduanya, Sasuke dan Kakashi tampak bernafas dengan terengah-engah setelah adegan cium perut yang mereka lakukan. Mata Kakashi segera membulat, tak kala dilihatnya bagian bawah Sasuke yang sudah menegang, tampak menonjol dibalik celananya.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan anak ini?'_ tanya inner Kakashi sambil _sweat drop_.

Sasuke yang menyadari pandangan Kakshi segera menutupi bagian yang menonjol tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, sementara wajahnya memerah. Kakashi tersenyum kepada pemuda dihadapannya. Segera dibopongnya tubuh remaja itu (ala arung beras) menuju rak paling pojok di perpustakaan.

"Sensei... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke, _shock_ dengan tingkah laku sang guru.

"Kau yang memulai, Uchiha-kun." Balas Kakashi.

Diturunkannya Sasuke setelah mereka sampai di rak pojokan. Kakashi mengusap bibir Sasuke dengan jemarinya sambil berbisik,

"Kau ini, agresif sekali."

Sasuke merasa sangat malu dengan ucapan sang guru. Segera dia menepis jemari Kakashi dari tangannya. Kakashi tidak tinggal diam, dia merebut bibir Sasuke kembali, kali ini dengan bibirnya. Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Kakashi juga ternyata tidak kala agresif dibanding muridnya.

Selagi lidah Kakashi berusaha menerobos masuk ke mulut Sasuke, tangan Kakashi yang bebas digunakannya untuk mengelus bagian bawah Sasuke yang sudah mengeras.

"Angghhh..." Sasuke mendesah.

Memberikan kesempatan bagi Kakashi untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Lidah mereka bersentuhan, menciptakan sentakan kuat bagi keduanya. Tangan lembut Kakashi kali ini membuka resleting Sasuke.

Celana Sasuke terlepas, menyisakan pakaian dalamnya sehingga bagian menonjol tersebut tampak semakin jelas. Kali ini Kakashi meraba bagian itu secara langsung, melewati pakaian dalam Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman Kakashi dan mengerang keenakan.

"Ahhh... Sensei..." Ucap Sasuke parau.

Dengan tangan yang masih mengelus adik kecil Sasuke, sang guru yang juga merangkap sebagai pertugas perpustakaan berbisik:

"Sssttt... _Don't make noise in library_."

"Ini semua karena kau menyentuh bagian bawah ku." Balas Sasuke.

Kakashi tidak menerima alasan apapun. Segera digigitnya bibir tipis Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri berusaha menahan erangan akibat kenikamatan yang ditimbulkan gerakan tangan Kakashi dan gigitan Kakashi yang kali ini bersarang di lehernya.

"Sen...sei" Teriak Sasuke tertahan.

"Sttttt..." Balas Kakashi.

Sasuke merasa tertekan harus menahan erangan nikamtnya. Tangan Kakashi telah melepas keseluruhan pakaian dalam Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak memijat bagian tubuh Sasuke yang paling seksi itu sambil sesekali memainkan bola Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan suaranya dan kenikmatan yang diberikan gurunya. Siapa sangka, gurunya yang tidak efisien tersebut ternyata sangat lihai dalam hal seperti ini. Bosan dengan bibir Sasuke yang sudah bengkan dan leher Sasuke yang sudah dipenuhi gigitan, Kakashi berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke, menatap secara langsung ke arah benda menggiurkan yang menegang dihadapannya. Sasuke paham apa yang akan gurunya lakukan.

"Sensei, jangan lakukan it..." Belum sempat Sasuke mengatakannya, Kakashi segera memasukkan adik kecil Sasuke tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

Sasuke berusaha menarik kepala Kakashi, tapi sia-sia. Ah, rasanya nikmat sekali diperlakukan seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke membiarkan sang guru melakukan kegiatan yang nikmat tersebut.

"Ah... Enghhhh... Agghhhh... Aghhhhh." Erang Sasuke.

Kakashi menghisap bagian bawah Sasuke tersebut sambil sesekali mengigitnya. Kakashi menghisap naik turun, membuat benda terseut penuh dengan liurnya.

"Senseiii... Aku... Ak..u... Akan kel..ua...arghhhh" Sasuke tidak dapat menahan teriakannya kala benda kebanggannya menyemprotkan cairan putih yang langsung ditampung sang guru di mulutnya. Kakashi berdiri menghadap Sasuke, mencium bibir Sauke dengan mulutnya yang masih dipenuhi cairan Sasuke.

Kakashi membagi cairan tersebut kepada Sasuke melalui ciuman panas dan tarian lidah. Tangan Kakashi mengumpulkan sisa-sisa cairan putih Sasuke yang masih tersisa dibagian kelamin Sasuke.

"Ne... Uchiha, bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara di perpustakaan?" Tanya Kakashi dengan senyuman ala setannya.

"Cih, ini salah mu, Sensei. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menahan suara ku." Balas Sasuke.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan. Sebagai petugas perpustakaan, aku akan menghukum mu." Bisik Kakashi.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri mendegar kata hukuman. Kakashi segera menjalankan hukuman yang pantas bagi Sasuke bagian bawahnya yang telah ditelanjanginya. Kakashi mengoleskan jemarinya dengan sisa-sisa cairan Sasuke. Kakashi menyuruh Sasuke untuk menelungkupkan tubuhnya di lantai. Sebelum jari-jari tersebut dimasukkan ke dalam lubang Sasuke, Kakashi menjilati lubang tersebut, bermaksud untuk memperlicin jalan masuknya.

Sasuke mendesah keenakan. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah gurunya tersebut akan melakukan 'itu' kepadanya. Setelah selesai menjilati lubang Sasuke, Kakashi memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang itu. Dimulai dengan satu jari, dua jari, hingga tiga jari. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan, itu pengalaman pertama baginya.

"Sttt, tenang Uchiha-kun. Jangan tegang begitu." Ucap Kakashi kala jemarinya dijepit oleh lubang kecil tersebut.

"Aku akan segera menemukan titik kenikmatannya" Ucap Kakashi sambil memompa bagian depan Sasuke agar kembali menegang.

Setelah Sasuke kembali relaks, Kakashi segera memasukkan jarinya yang keempat.

"Arghhhhh... Sensei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Sasuke.

Kakashi tidak membalas. Dia asik memaju munduran jemarinya di lubang Sasuke sementara tangannya bermain dengan bagian depan Sasuke yang sudah menegang.

"Arggg, sensei, memangnya milik mu sebesar apa?" Tanya Sasuke cemas, membayangkan ukuran Kakashi yang sebesar empat jari itu.

Dengan gerakan menghentak, Kakashi menusukkan jemarinya, tepat ke titik nikmat Sasuke. Sasuke mendesah nikmat.

"Aghhhh..." Erangnya.

Kakashi melepaskan jemarinya. Kini giliran adik kecil Kakashi yang sedari tadi telah menegang, untuk dipuaskan.

"Kau ingin posisi bagaimana, Uchiha?" Tanya Kakashi nakal.

"Cih." Balas Sasuke.

Masih dengan posisi Sasuke yang menelungkup ke bawah, Kakashi segera memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Sasuke. Sasuka mendesah kegirangan. Rasanya nikmat sekali, meskipun milik gurunya tersebut begitu besar. Kakashi berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati pijatan dibagian vitalnya. Setelah berhenti beberapa saat, Kakashi mulai melakukan gerakan maju mundurnya. Sambil memainkan benda Sasuke, Kakashi melakukan gerakan cepat, mendorong miliknya memasuki lubang Sasuke. Kakashi benar-benar dipeuhi gairah, masuk... keluar... masuk... keluar...

Bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan tertahan.

"Aghhhh... aghhhhh... Aghhhh" Teriak mereka berdua dalam irama yang sama.

"Aku... aku akan keluarrrr..." Bisik Kakashi.

Sasuke yang begitu menikmati permainan tersebut tidak mampu membalas. Cairan Kakashi memuhi bagian dalam Sasuke, sementara cairan Sasuke tumpah dalam genggaman Kakashi.

Tubuh Kakashi yang lemas jatuh menimpa tubuh Sasuke. Bibirnya mengecup bibir Sasuke, kemudian bergerak ke leher Sasuke.

"Senseiiii..." Bisik Sasuke.

"Hmmmm?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku... Aku, mau mencoba posisi lain." Ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan malu.

"Hahaha... Kau belum puas rupanya? Padahal kau sudah keluar dua kali,kan?" Bisik Kakashi.

Sasuke menyesal meminta hal tersebut dari sang guru, benar-benar bukan sifat seorang Uchiha. Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kakashi tersenyum dengan tingkah muridnya tersebut. Dengan kaki yang masih lemas, Kakashi bangun dari atas tubuh Sasuke. Dia segera bersandar ke rak buku.

"Datang kemari..." Katanya kepada Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke menatap sang guru.

Kakashi sedang memijit bagian bawahnya sendiri, sepertinya sang guru berniat membuat adik kecilnya sendiri menegang. Kakashi berniat mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dia segera bergerak ke arah Kakashi dan mendudukkan pantatnya dipangkua Kakashi. Tangan Sasuke segera merebut adik Kakashi dari tangan Kakashi dan mulai meremas bagian itu, memijitnya lembut naik turun. Kakashi bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati kegiatan Sasuke. Bagian bawah Sasuke ikut menegang. Ketika Kakashi merasa miliknya sudah benar-benar menegang, dia membuka matanya.

"Nah, Uchiha. Masukkan..." Ucapnya parau sambil memerintah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Dengan tangannya, Sasuke berusaha memposisikan benda Kakashi tepat di lubangnya, dan dengan cepat segera memasukkan barang tersebut ke lubangnya.

"Aghhhhh" Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

Sasuke yang berada dipangkuan Kakashi segera melakukan tugasnya, bergerak naik turun, sementara Kakashi mulai memainkan bagian bawah Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menahan erangannya, maka Kakashi segera mengambil alih bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya untuk meredam suara berisik Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa lama melakukan gerakan naik turun, akhirnya keduanya selesai, diakhiri dengan cipratan cairan mereka berdua dan ditutup dengan erangan tertahan dari bibir mereka.

Kakashi memeluk Sasuke yang lemas di pangkuannya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali ketika bermain." Ucapnya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

Kakashi mengecup kening Sasuke.

"Sensei, aku akan sering-sering membantu mu di perpustakaan." Bisik Sasuke.

"Ok, but don't make noise here, ok?" Balas Kakashi sambil terseyum.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kakashi sambil berbisik "Hn."

The End


End file.
